The Cynophobia Dilemma!
by Shaxra15
Summary: Missions? Piece of cake for Kuroki! Or at least till canine become part of the equation! A short humorous tale written out of boredom :)


_**Cynophobia Dilemma!**_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

'_A thieve stole a very powerful Mysticker only a few hours ago. Now he is running amok enjoying the power boost and transformation the Mysticker has given him. Retrieve it and bring it to me! It's too dangerous to get in the hands of Rouge Blazers!'_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

The thief roared as he slammed his newly formed claws into an abandoned car at the junkyard. He lifted it up with his beastly arms and thrust it towards Kuroki who jumped out of the way. Kuroki then used the momentum to swing around his towering blade and send his foot into the beast's jaw. The beast hollered in pain.

Kuroki took no time in letting the thing retaliate. Heaving his massive sword, the Necromancer, around at nearly the speed of light he cried out "_**Soul Eater!**_"

The huge sword swung through the beast before him, cutting not flesh but the evil soul. The enemy crumbled to his knees with a dazed expression as he returned to his normal human state and his fangs and fur dissolved. The stolen Mysticker peeled off his arm and unto the ground.

"What happened?" He asked his eyes glazed and words slurred as he was returning to his former self.

Kuroki smiled and leaned on his Necromancer.

"That nasty Mysticker of yours, well _stolen_ rather, is what happened. You underestimated it and didn't realize its true power. Once it transformed you giving you strength you let it nearly possess you. How about you give it to me and we'll forget this ever happened."

The man looked down at the Mysticker that was now lying on the ground before him. Such a powerful thing….He managed to get to his feet and hand the Mysticker to the young man before him who put it in his pocket.

"Thanks mister. I can't believe you were able to stop me while I was in that powerful state…you're really something….the rumors' about you were right"

Kuroki smiled. He had a reputation for being strong and quick minded as his sword legendary. He was the undefeatable Kuroki! Or so he liked to think. He turned and left the man beaming with pride. Another successful mission. He was unstoppable! Melon would certainly be pleased.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

"YOU WEAKING"

_Whip._

"YOU _COWARD_!"

_Bam._

Kuroki cringed as Melon, his leader, hit him with her whip. It was afternoon and he had just gotten back from his mission. When he had returned to the secrete base and he reported in the rather suggestively garbed leader (if you catch my drift) had him chained to her wall: the usual punishment routine.

"Please, I _did_ get it from him!"

Melon laughed throwing her head back. She then slapped him.

"ONLY TO _DROP IT_ AND _RUN AWAY_ BECAUSE YOU SAW _A __**DOG**_!"

Kuroki whined. "You know how I get around those _things_."

She unloosed his hands and stared him in his eyes. "Kuroki, you are one of the best Blazers I have. Your strength and mind is great as your loyalty to your friends. But you must learn to conquer your fears before it conquers you. Or will it, one day, get to the point when one of your friends is in danger you will cower away in your fear. Is that how you're going to let it be?"

Kuroki stood strait and glared. "Of course not. I would never let my fear overshadow my duty to protect those close to me."

Melon smiled. "Good. Now I have a new mission for you."

"What?" Kuroki complained. "I just got back, I wanna-"

He stopped talking when she gave him _the Look_ and traced her finger along her whip. Even though Melon was not a Blazer herself she could be just as scary without a Mysticker….Just imagine if she could use them….He shivered. Just normal weapons were enough in her hands.

"Okay, okay. So what's it this time?"

Melon cleared her throat and pulled out a clipboard. "Another Mysticker was stolen. It seems to be stolen by a man by the name of Akito."

"Akito, as in the rare and powerful weapon collector?"

"Yes. He's still on the move and I want you to apprehend him. Alright?"

He made a fist. "Piece of cake." '_I'm gonna make it up to her by completing this mission flawlessly!' _He thought to himself confidently.

"And you are to take the new guy, Daichi."

"_What_? Can't he go on some other mission with someone else? He'll hold me back. He's still needs training." Kuroki protested. He had nothing against Daichi but the kid just joined the team and was still very new. He needed a heck of a lot of training before he would be ready to take on someone like Akito.

Melon glared, her decision was final.

Kuroki frowned then sighed. "Alright. I'll take the rookie along."

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_AN-This is supposed to be a one-shot chap but I quickly lost inspo to even continue it….If someone request for me to finish this amusing tale and dive more into Kuroki's little predicament I will. Till then I'll work on everything but. :P_


End file.
